pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - Yori's Path
Hello, hello! Nice to see you again! Well, again for those of you I’ saw before, there are more of you now… : For those who haven’t met me, I am Yori and I work with the guild, mainly with Yagami, who is who we’re going to see shortly! : Aah, of course, some of you have yet to see a map of our path. Please, allow me to show you. : As you can see, I plan to follow the merchant’s path to the T. Sailing south from Artiphron’s harbour, then taking a path port-side - that’s “left” to you non-sailors - around Lord Lugia’s tower. It’s a big alabaster column rising from the sea, surrounded by sharp rocks and heavy currents. Can’t miss it. Then it’s a quick starboard loop - again, “right” - and head directly south towards the harbour town. : It successfully got you all into Sazanami last time, so it should suffice this time as well, though we’ll have to be more careful, what with heightened security and patrols in the harbour. : We shouldn’t have a lot of trouble getting into the harbour, this route is used enough so that most don’t bat an eye at a ship following this path, but upon entering the harbour, it’ll be a different story. : Guards will be on every street and the locals aren’t likely going to turn a blind eye to your presence, you must be very careful in how you tread. One false move, and you’ll be captured and held for who knows how long. : Hopefully that won’t happen. I mean, it shouldn’t happen as long as you’re careful. : Once we’ve successfully entered the harbour, we’ll make our way to Yagami’s house in the center of the port town. When we’re all there, we can talk about our next move. : That’s about it, it’s a pretty open-and-shut case. Let’s all do our best! OBJECTIVE: Join Yori in sailing the trade route used during Mission 3 to reach the port town. The goal is to reach Yagami’s house in the center of town safely and unnoticed! Since you’ll be following a well-traveled trade route, no one will think anything of your ship coming into the harbour and, once you’re there, it’s just a quick trip to your destination. Still, although the harbour where your ship will dock is very close to Yagami’s house, don’t think you’re out of danger just because you have a short trip to the house. Hordes of samurai under employ from one of the country’s many warlords patrol the countryside, ready to apprehend any suspicious looking Pokemon they happen to come across. So be careful no matter what! One false move and either your ship will be sunk or you’ll be a warlord’s prisoners! - Depict your character joining Yori. - Your entry should end with your characters arriving at the docks, but hiding in the belly of the ship while Yori arranges for transportation. Do not depict your character going anywhere further as results of this part will determine whether or not this route was successful. - These entries do not have to be detailed and just act as a placeholder for the route you’ve chosen. - This means you can choose to show as much or as little as you want of the route in this first entry. - After the due date this route may be potentially closed off, so make sure that if you choose this one that you get something in showing that! The due time for this part of the mission is June 28th, 5:59pm EST: Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:M10